The Many Faces of Naruto Uzumaki
by LilyFlowerFields
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was born with a unique bloodline—shapeshifting. With the ability to change age, appearence and gender, Naruto has an advantage over other ninja. Unfortunately, it's not exactly safe to let just anyone know of such a powerful bloodline. Starts around Genin Exam. No decided pairings. Slow start. Infrequnt updates. Keywords: Fem!Naru, genderbend, humor, romance, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**The Many Faces of Naruto Uzumaki**

**By LilyFlowerFields**

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto and many of the ideas in here. If you read something and it is similar to something else you know, tell me and I'll give credit where appropriate. I've read so much that the line of what I came up with and what others came up with is a bit blurred._

A/N: _The title is a work in progress and I would appreciate if you left suggestions in you reviews. This will be the only chapter written with Naruto narrating like this unless I do an intermission or an epilogue. Just so no one gets too discouraged: __**I will not be a frequent updater.**__There may be months between updates, but unless I say it's abandoned, it's still going._

_One last thing:__**This story will be up for adoption unless I state otherwise. **__I would love to see what you would do with it, all you have to do is PM me. Even if someone adopts this, I'll still keep going if that is alright with them. I'd like to see what different directions we would take._

* * *

They say that bloodline gifts were created by a demon's power. I don't know whether they mean blood or chakra or even some kind of blessing or curse. But that's what they say. Of course I don't even know who 'they' are.

I think I should start over. Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, except when it's not, and I'm a boy, except when I'm not.

Confusing isn't it? I don't see anything strange about it, but then again, I grew up with it. Sasuke-teme always said I was screwed up in the head.

Oh, but I got ahead of myself again. I'm Naruto, except when I'm not, a boy, except when I'm not, is pretty cryptic. See, I was born with a bloodline unique to me, the first to have it and the first to deal with all the complications that come with it.

When I introduced myself I said I was a boy and that is not entirely true. I am always Naruto in a way, but not always a boy.

My bloodline is shape shifting.

Yeah, it just sounds like an improved henge, only sturdier, let me tell you it's a lot more than that. I control my entire body, cells, DNA and all. Once I change into someone, I stay like that unless I change again, even in death I'll be in the last form I was in.

Genders never really mattered to me until I entered the Academy. I was content with shifting from boy to girl to neither on a whim. I could be young or old, blonde or brunette, boy or girl and it never mattered to me.

But at the Academy you had to circle girl or boy when you signed up and were only allowed to choose one. Jii-san told me that it was believed I was born a boy, although that was debatable as apparently my gender had changed with emotion when I was younger and it was hard to be completely sure.

So as a tribute to my parents who had only seen me as a baby boy I entered as a boy. And it was boring.

I have several different forms that I have memorized and can become at the slightest thought, no concentrating on what I want, and I like to use them. I have two Naruto's, a boy and a girl, both of which I would look like if I grew up with no shape shifting, and they have minimal differences from each other besides the obvious.

Then there is Naruko, an older, busty female me. She was good for getting perverts. Noriko was a girl with red hair and Kasumi was a young girl with green eyes. Kaoru was an older boy with red hair and Aki had both red hair and eyes.

I don't know why, but red or blonde hair were my favorites to use.

I named all my favorites because I couldn't go out and meet people and say my name was Naruto for all of them. And somehow calling myself other names in other forms just made sense to me. They were all me, just different me's.

While I registered myself as male, I found myself spending most of my time in my girl Naruto form. I just felt more comfortable as a girl sometimes.

My girl Naruto and my boy Naruto were really similar, with only very minute details in the face and body, not counting genitals. It quickly became a game to alternate days or even switch in class and the supposedly observant chuunin who should notice things like facial features notice nothing.

It was good for a laugh.

Of course I hated the Academy. I was entered two years early because I didn't want to go to civilian school until I was eight and begged Jiji. I got in, but no one wanted to be seen with the baby so I had no friends and I didn't know how to read or do the basic maths everyone else apparently did.

I really tried my hardest but the teachers were always so busy and couldn't treat me differently that the other students and give me special lessons. What a load of crap.

Then there was the fact that I don't understand how anyone could sit still for so long and talk about one thing! There was always something else more interesting and I would never stop fidgeting when I was actually in class.

Yes, I started skipping. But it wasn't until my second year. Well, I guess it was still technically my first as I had failed my real first year and got held back.

I managed to stay with that class until I was ten and failed again, finally putting me with my age group. Somehow I ended up with a bunch of clan heirs and smart kids instead of the lower class I was usually put with. Personally, I think Iruka-sensei was the only one willing to take me despite his dislike of me.

I was the bottom of the class, barely able to read the simple things and despising all teachers and class. I gained the nickname dobe, dead last. Yet somehow I stayed with them.

When I was ten, when I was first moved to my third class, I applied for and early graduation. I failed miserably.

I wasn't discouraged and applied once again when I turned eleven. That one I didn't even make it to, somehow I had gotten the wrong time and missed it. But because my name was on the roster it still counted.

Somehow throughout all that I got to know my classmates, or at least which I liked and didn't.

Sakura-chan was so pretty and smart that I wanted to date her and be like her, but she was also very violent and yelled at me and hit me whenever I asked. I soon got over my crush but continued asking her out, as she was so pretty when she was fired up. Sometimes it seemed like she didn't have any confidence and shrank into herself and I would be right there to bring her back.

Shikamaru was really lazy, but he was also really smart and I think one of the only people in the Academy who knew something was different about me. He always hung out with Chouji who would offer me chips.

Kiba was wild and we didn't get along at all. I think we could have been friends if it wasn't for his damn dog who I was never comfortable around and who always went nuts when he saw me, barking 'hunt, kill, attack' nonstop. That really put Kiba off and whenever we saw each other we yelled and insulted each other.

Hinata I don't know what to make of, she never spoke above a mumble and was always watching me when I'm in a room with her so I thought she had heard what people say about me and was scared, but she never glared and once gave me a smile. Ino was just really loud and never gave me the time of day like the other girls in the class.

Sasuke-teme was the most important; though don't tell him that, his ego is already big enough. We argue and compete and insult each other but there's no viciousness. He steals all of Sakura-chan's attention, but still… There were shared side glances and half smirks and smiles of the only two orphans in the class, a camaraderie that had started years ago shortly after the massacre of his clan when I had caught his eye by a pond.

Of course this silent acknowledgement didn't keep him from irritating the shit out of me.

And that brings me to now, my third failed graduation exam.

The day before had started out pretty great. I had spent hours concocting a big prank as a final goodbye to my Academy days and managed to dodge all the patrols on the Hokage Mountain while I set up a rig to hold me over the faces.

I covered all four faces with graffiti and gave them paint nosebleeds and started working on my final addition to the mountain when someone finally noticed. I counted that as points to my stealth.

I was barely able to finish painting my own face on the mountain amid all the shouted threats before Iruka-sensei arrived and carted me off. He dumped me in front of the class and announced a surprise test on henge which gained me lots of glares.

I henged into Naruko naked and Iruka went down with a nosebleed, making me laugh. The rest of the day was standard until Iruka-sensei took me to clean the mountain. I grumbled and complained as I scrubbed slowly, I was hungry and tired and didn't really think of the cleanup when I had done the prank.

Then Iruka-sensei did something that raised him above all the other adults that I knew, he offered to buy me dinner, ramen even! I knew he had gotten over that initial dislike that everyone who came across me had, but I had no idea he even cared for me above a stranger.

I cleaned a lot faster and we had ramen where he reminded me to prepare for the test tomorrow. I practiced all night and it still wasn't enough because they chose my worse skill, clones.

Everyone passed that day except me. Even the stupid merchant kids who only got into that class because of daddy's money passed. I watched all the parents congratulate their children from a swing outside the Academy and I watched Sasuke leave alone.

I left and Mizuki-sensei caught up with me. He wanted to talk.

I had liked Mizuki-sensei, he had a pretty face that one of my forms was based off of and was never rude to me. He explained that Iruka-sensei was being harsh because Iruka saw himself in me and wanted me to get strong the real way.

Mizuki-sensei told me of a secret test I could pass to become a genin, and while it sounded kind of odd, I went with it. Mizuki was nice to me and he was my sensei, why would he lie?

It was easy to enter the Hokage Tower, everyone there knew I visited Jii-san all the time and let me through. Once in it was only a matter of stealth. Jii-san caught me, but he fell to the henge of Naruko that I had used the day before.

And that's how I ended up here, in the forest trying to understand what the scroll said.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I choose shape shifting because that is a supposed power of Kitsunes (strangely enough Tanuki too). The whole Akamaru and Naruto hating each other is because in legends Kitsune and dogs were mortal enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Many Faces of Naruto Uzumaki**

**By LilyFlowerFields**

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto and many of the ideas in here. If you read something and it is similar to something else you know, tell me and I'll give credit where appropriate. I've read so much that the line of what I came up with and what others came up with is a bit blurred._

A/N: _The title is a work in progress and I would appreciate if you left suggestions in you reviews. Just so no one gets too discouraged: __**I will not be a frequent updater.**__There may be months between updates, but unless I say it's abandoned, it's still going. The writing style in this chapter is a bit different and you'll only see that style from he first in any intermissions or the epilogue._

_One last thing:__**This story will be up for adoption unless I state otherwise. **__I would love to see what you would do with it, all you have to do is PM me. Even if someone adopts this, I'll still keep going if that is alright with them. I'd like to see what different directions we would take._

* * *

The scroll's first technique was Kage Bushin, that much I was able to tell. I looked over the rest of the scroll and there were long descriptions that I couldn't read. At least the Kage Bushin had a picture of the hand seal.

I made the seal and channeled chakra like it described, but all that happened was a small explosion of smoke that knocked me back and got me dirty.

A few more tries and suddenly I was staring right back at my own face, with an identical expression of delight. But something felt odd…

It didn't matter as with two large grins the other Naruto tagged me and we were off into the tree's playing tag. The other Naruto tackled me from behind and we fell from the branches.

Naruto grabbed a passing branch but couldn't hold onto me as I fell and hit the ground. My head cracked and my body broke and there was unbearable pain and blood and—

I watched the other Naruto—me—hit the ground and burst into smoke. I felt myself hit the ground and burst into smoke. My body said it should be in pain and my head was spinning. I jumped down off the lower branch and hit the ground with a thud, not able to land correctly.

I got up and tumbled into the bushes to throw up.

I had been playing tag with another me, but… I had also been playing tag. It didn't make sense and all of a sudden I realized why it was called the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. There was something wrong going on here.

I returned to the clearing where I had learned it and preformed it again. This time the other me knew it was a clone, that off feeling I remember from when I was the clone was present in this one as well.

We sat on the ground leaning on each other trying to wrap our head around being the same person yet not. Eventually my clone told me she thought she could dispel herself and did, giving me her thoughts on feeling real yet not being real.

I created another clone after a while. I could have an existential crisis later and wanted to see all that the technique could do.

After many tests I found out they had the same ability to shape shift as me, the original, and could use chakra. Unfortunately they dispelled with one good hit so they weren't the greatest for when we tried to spar. I had dozens of memories of getting kicked and punched by myself now, which made me realize how hard I hit.

I was sitting by myself with the scroll panting and trying to regain some energy when a shadow overfell me. Iruka-sensei was leaning over me with a menacing look that I easily ignored.

"Oi, I found you!" I not-quite-shouted.

"Idiot! I found you!" Iruka did shout, and man did he sound mad.

I got up and dusted myself off. Iruka-sensei looked me over and got an odd look on his face.

"Hey, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" He didn't sound that mad anymore but there was still something in his voice that it took me a minute to figure out. Worry.

I gave him a huge grin, I was so happy that I had learned a new skill and would be able to graduate like Mizuki-sensei told me, so I said, "Never mind that! I'm going to show you an incredible jutsu and you'll have to let me graduate!"

I got in position to show him my awesome Kage Bushin, despite my identity crisis with it, but he cut me off. "Naruto…Where did you get that scroll?"

He said it very carefully and that was when I really realized something was going on. I straightened up and looked at him more fully. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it…And this place. He told me if I learned a skill from it you'd let me graduate… Was he wrong?" My voice was curious.

"Naruto—!" Iruka-sensei shoved me hard and I went flying to the ground a little ways away. Looking up, Iruka was where I was standing seconds ago, pinned to the wall of the shed with kunai. Mizuki-sensei was standing in a tree above up, his face serious.

I looked between the two panicked. "Wha-What's going on!"

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki's voice was commanding but I didn't get up.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka's voice was equally commanding, with an undertone of worry. Iruka-sensei started pulling kunai out of him as he continued. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed in it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

I stood up, not sure what to do but wanting to run. Mizuki stopped me by talking again. "Naruto…I'll tell you the truth!"

I had no idea what he meant by that and was prepared to run except Iruka's reaction made me freeze.

"N-No! You can't tell him that! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki's face was smug when he realized what Iruka did. I choose to speak up. "What's forbidden?" My voice was bold, unlike how I felt just then.

"12 years ago… You know about the demon fox being sealed right?"

"Mizuki!"

We were both ignoring Iruka at this point. "I thought it was killed…"

"Oh no, it's impossible to kill something like that. Instead, the fourth Hokage gave his life to seal it away. And then a law was created…"

"What law?!" I yelled at him.

"But Naruto…this law was never meant to be told to you…"

"Stop dragging it out! What law?! Why me?!" Mizuki started chuckling and a horrible chill came over me. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know. But I had asked and he told me.

"The law is that nobody is allowed to tell you that you are the demon fox! You are the Kyuubi!"

"What are you talking about?!" That didn't make sense!

Iruka was still injured against the shed and yelled again. "Stop it, Mizuki! Stop!"

Mizuki was having fun. "You are the nine-tails demon! You are the one who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

Iruka just kept yelling the same thing over again. "Stop it!"

All I could hear was Mizuki. I was in shock. I felt numb. "You were sealed up by that Hokage you so adore! You—"

"Stop it!"

"—have been lied to by everyone you know! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!" Mizuki yelled as he released a giant Fuuma Shuriken at me.

I was still, I couldn't bring myself to move. All the glares, the insults, the hatred…It made sense. I was a monster. This was why Jii-san could never tell me my parent's names though he knew me since birth and why I had this…'bloodline'. This was why I had that seal on my stomach that no one would tell me about and why I had all those nightmares.

Mizuki got in one last taunt. "No one will ever accept you!"

And then I was lying on the ground, a heavy weight on me and the stench of blood in the air. I opened my eyes—I don't know when I closed them—and Iruka sensei was on top of me, his breathing labored.

It felt like everything paused. "…Why?" I could barely manage a whisper.

"Because… I was so sad…" Blood dripped off him and onto my face. "My parents…died…and I was so alone… There was no one to complement me or acknowledge me…I was so sad! I acted like a fool to get attention since I wasn't very good at school… It was better than nothing so I kept acting like the idiot. It was so…painful… You must be in a lot of pain too…Naruto. I wish I had done a better job…so you wouldn't have to feel like this…"

Iruka-sensei coughed more blood onto my face and I took that opportunity to dart out from under him and deeper into the forest.

"Naruto!" I heard him scream from behind me.

I didn't look back, I needed to get away from Mizuki and Iruka and trying to figure out which one was telling me the truth and everything about the Kyuubi.

I slowed down slightly when I saw two figures and saw Iruka-sensei following…another me?! 'I' tackled 'Iruka' and they both poofed to reveal Iruka and Mizuki.

I hid behind a tree to watch.

"Hehe…You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand over the scroll to an idiot like you…"

"You're the idiot, Naruto and I are the same."

"The…same?"

"If you use the skills in that scroll…You can do anything you want! There's no way the demon wouldn't try to use that power!"

"Yeah…"

I couldn't see them, but when Iruka spoke that one word, my heart broke. Is that what he really thinks of me? So he was lying before? So…even Iruka-sensei, deep down…

Iruka wasn't done. "The demon fox would do that…But Naruto is different…"

Could he really…

"Naruto… is one of my excellent students! He may not work the hardest…he's clumsy and nobody accepts him…but he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart! He isn't the Kyuubi! He is a member of Konoha…He's Naruto Uzumaki!"

I could feel myself crying. Iruka really did see me!

"Che… Okay, whatever."

"Ahh!" I heard Iruka-sensei scream in pain.

"Iruka…I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind. _Hurry up and die!"_

I flew out of my hiding place just as Mizuki started letting go of the giant Fuuma Shuriken and rammed into him. The Fuuma Shuriken hit the tree far above where Iruka-sensei was laying injured.

I slowly stood up in front of Iruka-sensei, holding the scroll uptight with my one hand.

"You lay one hand on Iruka-sensei…_I'll kill you_!" The growl that came out of my throat seemed almost animalistic, but I couldn't think of that right now.

"You idiot! Why did you come out! Run away!" Iruka called out, but I was focusing on Mizuki whose face was twisted with a wild grin as he yelled.

"I'll kill trash like you in one shot!"

I took that as a challenge. "Try it! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Do it then, demon fox!"

I released the scroll to the ground and formed the seal for Kage Bushin, pushing tons of chakra into it. Suddenly as far as the eye could see I was there. In the trees and on the ground, there were thousands of Kage Bushin.

"Wha-What's going on?!" I felt a sick sense of satisfaction as Mizuki repeated the words I had said earlier.

I spoke as one with the other me's. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?" There was only a shocked silence, and then Iruka whispered my name. It set me off again. "Well then…I'll start things off!"

Minutes later I stood facing Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-teme was tied up unconscious on the ground, a mess of broken bones and blood. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling oddly bashful, the horrible emotions from earlier strangely absent. "Haha, I guess I went a little far…"

"Naruto, come a little closer…" I did. "Now close your eyes."

I wanted to say no, but there was this new trust that I was scared to break. I closed my eyes and felt him tie something around my head. Is this…?

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me without a headband. I reached up and froze. I've always wanted to be a ninja and now I really was…

"Congratulations on being a ninja…I'll buy you a bowl of ramen to celebrate."

My eyes started burning with tears and I leaped forward, hugging Iruka. Only the blood soaking into my jacket and his pained gasp reminded me he was pretty seriously injured.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei! Sorry, I—sorry!" I scrambled off of him and waved my arms.

"Don't worry about it…We just need to wrap up my wounds so we can get back to the village…"

"Ah…Oh, I can tear up my shirt!" I pulled of my jacket, forgetting that I only had on a tight black t-shirt underneath and was in my female Naruto form.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"What!" I jumped and shouted back.

"You're a girl?!"

"Oh…right now…" I wasn't sure how to explain to I just shifted, my small but respectable B-cups disappearing and my underwear holding a different set of equipment.

"…The hell?" Iruka-sensei looked lost and I almost feared he had a concussion. "Naruto...can you explain?"

I shuffled my feet as I started tearing my shirt for bandages. "Umm, well, ya' know how sometimes bloodline gifts just pop up an' well, uh, surprise?"

"Naruto, are you saying you change between genders?" Iruka questioned.

"No, well, yes, but that's not really it. I can change into anyone, genders don't really matter, but apparently I've been doing this since a few days after I was born, the whole gender thing, not the appearance and age thing that came…later…" I trailed off, a look on my face I couldn't control. "But… I wasn't really born was I? I was...sealed? It's not really a bloodline, it's what I am…"

I could feel the tears coming again and Iruka-sensei took the torn shirt strips from my hands to work on tourniquets for his wounds. "Don't think like that! You were born a perfectly normal baby to perfectly normal parents who unfortunately died! The Kyuubi was sealed _in_ you, and that can just as well be a bloodline as something the demon did!"

I smiled at him tearfully and formed a couple Kage Bushin to carry the traitor. "Thank you sensei!"

* * *

A/N: I would like to announce that 'senpen banka' has expressed interest in using this idea to write his own story at some point in the future. I let you know when I see it posted. If anyone thinks that 'thousands of Kage Bushin' is too much, I would like to direct you to look at that manga page. I probably could have used 'hundreds' but it didn't have as big as an impact.

This chapter has a few mistakes and was a bit rushed and not as thoroughly looked over as I would like, but I feel that if I keep it on my laptop any longer I'll lose motivation so I'm posting it now. Please, if you see any mistakes or plot holes of really bad cliches, just tell me so I can go back and fix them.

Replies to Reviews:

_iFrix_:Yes it does seem very overpowered but I'm trying to think of some limitations. Copying other bloodlines? No, I don't think so. Maybe if Naruto was injected with the DNA of the bloodline but definitly not all at once, they would conflict. As for Naruto being potentially immortal thanks to it? Well he would already have sped up healing due to the Kyuubi and could simply transform into a younger form once he gets old, but in a way I did that on purpose. Demons are supposed to be immortal and whose to say that's not what Kyuubi does. I don't think I'll every really get into that, but it's something to think about.

Everyone else who reviewed and favorited, thank you.


End file.
